


Heart

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also background shimada/takinoue, she's the english teacher, slight au where karasuno is a dance team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let your heart get stolen





	Heart

Ukai had probably lost his heart when Takeda had told him Nekoma was coming. The Karasuno - Nekoma practice matches were some of Ukai's fondest memories from high school and he was thrilled that another team would have the chance to experience that. It was all thanks to the man that stole his heart too.

Months later and Ukai didn't even know how much more his heart could take.

"God I'm so fucking gay."

Takinoue and Shimada exchanged a glance over Ukai's head which he had slammed down on the bar counter.

This was turning into a weekly occurrence and they wondered if they should just force him to confess already.

They silently argued for a moment about who would say something first but Shimada's need to make a joke won out.

"If this is your way of coming out of closet, you're like 10 years too late."

Ukai turned to glare at Shimada as Takinoue started laughing. "You know what Makoto? You and Yuusuke can take your relationship and fuck off. Just because you guys were able to figure things out as angsty teenagers doesn't mean the rest of can."

Takinoue shrugged. "I don't know Keishin. That collection of angsty teenagers you coach with Sensei seem to be doing a good job figuring things out."

Ukai yelled. "Bartender give me another because my friends are assholes who want to break my heart."

* * *

"Takeda sensei are you ready to go?"

Ono, the English teacher, was waiting for Takeda at the entrance of the staff room.

Another teacher just had to comment. "Oh hot date you two? You know the vice principal frowns upon dating between teachers."

Ono narrowed her eyes and gave the teacher a look that could curdle milk. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Takeda who had collected his stuff, made his way over to Ono. "Now Ono sensei, I'm sorry to disappoint you if you wanted to go on a date. It's just that... you're not my type."

Ono grinned. "Oh that's good. Wouldn't want my spouse to feel worried about idiots spreading rumors about me and a friend."

Takeda smiled coldly back into the staff room. "You're absolutely correct Ono sensei and we should get to the restaurant before your spouse gets worried about us being late. I'm so looking forward to meeting them."

Ono snickered as they left behind a silent staff room. It was so rare that Takeda decided to remind them that he could be a strict teacher.

* * *

Ukai wasn't sure why his best friends insisted on making him the third wheel on what was basically a date.

"Oh don't be like that Keishin. If you're not willing to confess to Sensei than you should be fine going on a blind date with my cousin's friend." Shimada looked smug because he knew that Ukai was stuck.

Ukai groaned. "I told you that I don't have time to date. Coaching and choreographing for those boys and all my other jobs keep me far too busy."

Takinoue raised an eyebrow. "You know that if you just confessed to to your sensei, your dinner meetings could be dinner dates instead. The two of you are practically married already."

Ukai rolled his eyes. "We are not having this conversation again. Look I'm willing to at least meet this guy but I make no promises."

Shimada coughed. "Lovesick idiot."

Before Ukai could respond, he heard a very familiar voice. "You really didn't have to go to the effort of setting up a blind date for me Ono sensei. I really don't have the time."

An unfamiliar voice replied. "It doesn't hurt to at least meet the guy Takeda sensei. My spouse and their cousin were very excited about setting this up."

Ukai turned to hiss at his friends. "What is Sensei doing here? I can't be seen on a date if he's here."

Shimada patted Ukai on the shoulder. "Right about that. He is your blind date so enjoy."

With that Ukai's traitorous friends pushed him into the room they had reserved for this event.

Takeda turned to look at the intruder and opened his mouth in shock. The two stared at each other not even noticing as their friends closed the door behind Ukai leaving the two alone in the room.

* * *

Takeda really wasn't sure what to say to Ukai. He thought he had done a good job hiding how much his heart craved to be around the man he had convinced to coach their volleyball team with bribery.

"I didn't know you were going to be going on a blind date today Ukai kun."

"Well I didn't know you were going on a blind date today either Sensei." Ukai shot back and Takeda let out a startled laugh.

"You have me there Ukai kun. How did Shimada san and Takinoue san convince you to be here tonight?"

Ukai sighed. "It tires me out just thinking about it. Apparently they got tired of me complaining about their relationship so they arranged this."

Takeda nodded in understanding and silence fell. Again. Takeda thought about what Ukai had said.

"Um Ukai kun. It's not the team's fault that you haven't had time to date is it."

Ukai looked horrified at the thought. "Of course not Sensei. I'll let you in on a secret actually. The reason why I've made myself too busy to date is because I already like someone but am too afraid to confess to them."

"Well then why are you still here Ukai kun? You should go confess to that person because there's no way that they won't accept you." Takeda did his best to keep the heartbreak he was feeling from showing on his face.

Ukai raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that Sensei? That they'll really accept me."

Takeda attempted to smile. "Of course. Who wouldn't want to go out with someone as wonderful as you Ukai kun. If you weren't already interested in someone than I most certainly would be willing to go out with you."

The grin on Ukai's face made Takeda's heart skip a beat. "Thank you Sensei for your help."

"So when are you going to confess Ukai kun?"

Ukai seemed thoughtful. "Oh I think I will right now. Takeda sensei, you stole my heart when you first called me. If you would let me, I'd like to steal your heart for myself."

Takeda gaped while Ukai started to lose the confidence he had confessed with. "Um sensei you don't have to ac-"

"Yes, of course I'll go out with you! You're already halfway to stealing my heart as it is."


End file.
